the unknown children
by Shontelle
Summary: It was Ziva's choice to leave in Aliyah, she left because she was pregnant with Tony's kids. She is back at NCIS 2 years later with 3 children. Will Tony be able to face the reality that he is a father? Jenny is not dead in this fiction and is director.
1. Chapter 1

**Diclaimer : i do not own NCIS, but i do own Raz, Rinnah and Nadiv David - Ziva and Tony's children.**

**Authors Note : Okay, i should be updating my story ; The fake DiNozzo's but this came to me today when i woke up. I have no idea why ;)**

**In this fiction - i am making it that Jenny did not die and is still director - i don't like Vance. Grrr.**

**What if Eli didn't force Ziva to leave, but Ziva left because she was pregnant with Tony's children? When Ziva returns to America 2 years later with her children, will Tony be able to accept that he is a father, to Ziva's 15 month old children.**

**I checked the meaning's of their names - Rinnah means singing joyful sounds. Raz means secret, mystery and Nadiv means generous. **

**Chapter 1 - The unknown children from Aliyah.**

Ziva grabbed her children, Raz Antony David, Rinnah Tali David and Nadiv Ari David putting the two boys into the stroller and lifting Rinnah up.

"Come on let us go see Aunty Jen," Ziva said to her children, pushing the stroller expertly with one hand whilst holding Rinnah with the other.

She had been back in America for 1 month and was going to see Jenny about rejoining NCIS part time. She couldn't work the hours she did before, because she had the triplets and was and planned to stay a single parent for now. She didn't want to neglect her children by giving a man all her attention.

When Ziva was eight and a half months pregnant, Jenny went to Israel to be there for her when she was giving birth and for when the triplets were first born.

No - body else in America knew where Ziva was or if she was alive. They didn't know about her children either.

Ziva no longer worked for mossad, after she had the triplets she left mossad with of course the permission of her father. Her father allowed her to leave mossad, to care for his granchildren.

Ziva stepped into the elevator, pushing the double stroller into the far corner of the elevator, and stood infront, incase anyone else needed to use the elevator.

The elevator halted, the doors opening revealing Tony DiNozzo stepping into the elevator, not paying any attention to anything but his phone, playing tetris.

Ziva turned slightly so Tony wouldn't notice her, paying attention to her children.

"Ima?" Nadiv said. Ziva bent down, resting Rinnah on her knee.

"What is it, hunnie?" Ziva whispered to Nadiv.

"Awunty Jen?" Nadiv asked loudly with a lisp. Tony's head shot up at the name of Jenny.

"Ziva?" Tony asked.

Ziva stood up, ruffling Nadiv's hair. "Hello Tony,"

"Ziva, why did you leave?" Tony asked reaching over behind Ziva flicking the emergency switch.

"I had to, i was pregnant Tony, I had to protect my children,"

"And yo-" Tony began.

"I have to go Tony, I have a meeting with Jenny. I will talk to you afterwards?" Ziva interupted, hoisting Rinnah higher up her hip, while struggling to move the double stroller.

"Here let me, Zi," Tony said, taking control of the stroller, moving a sleeping Raz and a wide awake Nadiv out of the elevator.

"Thank you Tony," Ziva said, taking the double stroller off him, walking briskly towards Jenny, who was standing just outside her office.

"Shalom Jen," Ziva said, kissing Jenny on the cheek gently.

"Hey Ziva," Jenny said, taking Rinnah from her.

Ziva and Jenny walked to Jenny's office, making light conversation.

Ziva parked the stroller so that it was facing her as she sat down at the table. Lifting a squirming Nadiv out of the stroller, taking his jacket off, laying it on the stroller seat and putting him on the floor next to her chair, giving him some toys to play with. Jenny done the same with Rinnah, while Ziva took a still sleeping Raz out of the stroller, taking his jacket off and placing him back in the stroller.

"So not that i'm not pleased to see you and my godchildren but why are you here Ziva?" Jenny asked sitting beside Ziva at the table.

"If it were to be okay with you, i was wondering if i could get a job maybe?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimeer : I don't own NCIS, but i do own Rinnah, Raz and Nadiv David - Tony and Ziva's kids.**

**Author's Note : So Ziva want's a job at NCIS. How will Tony react when he eventually finds out that he has kids? What will his reaction be? Will it be better than some of Eastenders doof doofs? Tee hee ; Sorry i'm watching eastenders ; i have it recorded ;)**

**Please review guys **

**Shontelle x**

_"So not that i'm not pleased to see you and my godchildren but why are you here Ziva?" Jenny asked sitting beside Ziva at the table._

_"If it were to be okay with you, i was wondering if i could get a job maybe?"_

Jenny looked at Ziva.

"Ziva, you sure? You have history with NCIS," Jenny said softly. "Are you sure you want to do this?" Jenny gently squeezed her hand.

"Yes, I need to do this, if i do not do this now, i may never,"

"Okay, how about we get you downstairs just now? Gibbs' team has a spare desk, we'll get you started today and get you eased in, yeah?"

"Okay, what about the triplets though?"

"Keep them at your desk for today, the team is just going over cold case's, tomorrow i'll look after them and we'll get something sorted for next week okay?"

"Thanks Jen," Ziva said standding up, hugging her friend.

Ziva and Jenny took the elevator downstairs, Ziva stood just outside the bullpen as Jenny got the team over.

"Gentlemen, met your new teammate, special agent Ziva David."

"Ziver... what's up with the kids?"

"They are my children Gibbs, I will have them enrolled in a daycare next week or i shall hire a nanny."

"Okay," Gibbs said, pulling Jenny off to the side no doubt to question her why his old liason officer was here.

McGee hugged Ziva then ran down to Abby's lab, no doubt to tell her about the three mini-ninja's that had arrived in the bullpen, leaving Tony and Ziva alone.

"Ziva, you're back, for good?" Tony questioned, trying to take his eyes off Rinnah who was playing with Ziva's star of David necklace.

"Hopefully, I live in America now so there is no reason for me not to be able to work here, i am a legal American citizen."

Tony stepped forwards hugging Ziva gently, being careful not to squash Rinnah.

As the elevator door's opened and Abby came running out, Ziva had just enough time to hand Rinnah to Tony before being knocked backwards from the inpact of Abby smashing into her.

After a few seconds, Abby heard from beneath her, "Abbs, can't breath,"

"Sorry," came a muffled reply.

Their hug was interupted by Nadiv, Raz and Rinnah giggling at the sight of their mother on the floor, Abby ontop of her.

"Awwww!" Abby squealed jumping off Ziva and picking up Nadiv. "Their so cute! What's their names? When were they born? Can they walk or talk yet? Are they speaking English or Hebrew? Are they Hebrew names? Do they have meaning? Why-"

"Abby give her a chance to answer," McGee said, helping Ziva up. Ziva picked a crying Raz up and placed him on her hip.

"Abby, their names are Raz, Rinnah and Nadiv, they were born on the 6th of June. I going to teach them Hebrew, they can say some words in English, they are not quite walking yet but they can pull themselve's up on furniture item's. They are hebrew names and they have meaning - Rinnah means singing and joyful sounds, Raz mean mystery and Nadiv means generous."

"Their so cute!" Abby exclaimed turning round in circle's with a giggling Nadiv.

"Ziva!" Gibbs interuppted. "My office, now!"

Jenny and Gibbs walked in the direction of the elevator. Ziva handed Raz to McGee and ran after them.

As soon as they were in the elevator, Gibbs switched the emergancy stop, asking Ziva,

"Why did you really leave Ziva?"

Ziva bit her lip.

"Ziver?"

"Because of the children - Tony is their father,"

**Author Note : Dun dun dunnnnnn. Gibbs knows! Will he headslap Tony into next week? Put this story on story alert to find out! Please review and help me with Tony's reaction?**

**Next chapter : Gibbs and Tony's reaction - double whammy!**

**And will Tony want to be part of the triplets life? Or will something get in the way of that?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : I do not own NCIS, I only own Raz, Nadiv and Rinnah David - characters of my creation.**

**Author's Note : Gibbs reaction... Jenny knew so can't really write anything on her reaction. And what about Tony? What on earth is he going to think? He is a father now!**

**Chapter 3**

_As soon as they were in the elevator, Gibbs switched the emergancy stop, asking Ziva,_

_"Why did you really leave Ziva?"_

_Ziva bit her lip. _

_"Ziver?"_

_"Because of the children - Tony is their father,"_

Gibbs gave a look to Ziva to say to explain.

"There was one case, it hit us both hard. We went out for drinks after work. It was a Friday might and we both got pretty drunk. We got a cab back to Tony's and as my car was there, i stayed the night at his place. It turned into more than just staying at his place.

When we went to Israel, earlier that week i had found out i was pregnant. I had already decided that i was going to stay in Israel, I had discussed it with my father, he knew i was pregnant but did not know who the father was. I did not exactly return to mossad i just said that so i did not have my motives questioned," Ziva explained. " I am sorry Gibbs - we broke rule number twelve,"

Gibbs looked at Ziva, then pulled her into a hug, placing a gentle kiss on the top of the head. "We missed you Ziver." Gibbs said softly. "We didn't know if you were alive. Never do that again okay? I take it Tony doesn't know he is a father,"

"I won't. How did you know that Tony does not?" Ziva asked Gibbs, pulling back to look in his eyes

"Tony wouldn't abandon his kids," Gibbs said. "No matter what,"

"How do I tell him though Gibbs?" Ziva asked, tears welling up in her eyes. "We did not mean for this to happen, what if he does not want to be a father or if he is not ready to be a father? What do i do Gibbs?"

"Tony won't abandon his kid's Ziver. He might need a bit of time, but he won't leave you to do this alone David, don't be stupid. Go and tell him."

Gibbs reached over and restarted the elevator.

Ziva, Gibbs and Jenny stepped out of the elevator, walking over to the triplets, McGee, Tony and a still hyperactive Abby.

"Tony, we need to talk,"

"What about Ziva?" Tony asked with concerned eyes.

"The triplets, you're their father, Tony," Ziva said, trying to avoid his eyes.

**Authors Note : Sorry this chapter is so short, Tony's reaction will be in the next chapter i promise. Are you proud of me? Three chapters in three days? I was very bored and i am very annoyed. CRIMINAL MINDS! OMG! Jj left :'( I am so sad. Some reviews may cheer me up ;) Thank you to everyone who has put me on story alert. x x **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer : I do not own NCIS.**

**Author's Note : Do not kill me after this chapter - please?**

**Chapter 4**

"WHAT?" Tony bellowed. "And your only telling me this now?"

Tony tried to lift his arm, forgetting he had Rinnah in his arms, her head was resting against his shoulder, almost asleep. When Tony shouted, Rinnah had gooten a fright and started to cry.

"Shhhhh," Tiny whispered in Rinnah's ear. "It's okay," Tony tried to comfort the little girl, rocking backwards and forwards slightly.

Once Rinnah had fell asleep, Tony put her in the stroller, so that Abby and McGee could take the triplets down to the lab. Gibbs went on a coffee run and Jenny went to her office to give the pair some privacy.

"Ziva, why didn't you tell me?" Tony asked, struggling to remain calm.

"I was scared Tony, we did not mean for this to happen. I did not think you wanted a child, I was scared you did not want a child never mind three,"

"I would of helped you with money and stuff, Zi," Tony said, trying to use correct word, to not get too involved.

"What now? What do we do with the triplets?"

"I'll help you with money and junk. Put a couple hundred in your account each month?" Tony suggested.

"What?"

"What else do you want Ziva?" Tony shouted losing his cool.

"For you to be part of their lifes,"

"That's no good coming from you now!"

"What is that meant to mean?" Ziva replied calmly.

"You didn't tell me i had a child! Never mind three Ziva!" Tony screamed at her, ignoring the looks he got from other agents trying to work.

"I had my reasons!" Ziva yelled finally losing her cool. "Why can you not accept that you are a father?"

"Because it's with you Ziva!" Tony shouted, not noticing what he had said before it was too late.

Tony gasped at what he said. "Ziva i didn't mean that," Tony whispered, noticing the tears in her eyes, stepping forwards towards her.

"Stay away from me Tony," Ziva said, pushing him away from her, running over to the elevator, trying to find the button to call the elevator.

Tony sighed, walking round behind his desk, sitting on the floor, putting his head in his hands. _What had he done?_

Ziva stepped into the elevator, pressing the button to go to Abby's lab before flicking the elevator stop, slidding down the wall of the elevator, putting her head in her hands. Ziva questioned herself, _Did Tony really hate her that much? Should she of told him? _

**Alright Guys, i am so sorry, but i have a plan, don't fear. I know this would never happen and is wayyyyy over the top but Tony is extremly angry and Ziva has been gone for about 2 years. It will be happy family's - eventually. Until tradgedy strikes. **

**Alright cue the death threats, I can take them - i think. But - HEY HEY HEY! Put that gun down! No need for that.**

**Won't be posting the next chapter until i get up to 15 reviews. More is welcome. Shontelle x **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer : I do not own NCIS i only own Raz, Rinnah and Nadiv David. **

**Author's Note : I worte this chapter at lunch at school. I was very antisocial. But it was my friend's fault, the were the one's who said i couldn't go all afternoon without talking. I didn't survive, i cracked in maths, one hour and thirty minutes after they said i couldn't talk :( I am very disappointed in myself :( Oh well ;)**

**In this chapter i really wanted to make McGee good with children - Rinnah - and i think it came out more akward than anything. Like when i punch my uncle in the middle of asda, he yells out because i hurt him and everyone stares at me. That kind of akward moment.**

**Please review.**

**Chapter 5**

Ziva went into the lab fifteen minutes after she had stormed out of the bullpen.

Ziva stepped into the lab to be greeted with the sight of Abby and McGee sitting on the floor with the triplets. Abby was sitting between Nadiv and Raz, and McGee was sitting next to Nadiv with Rinnah. McGee was reading a book to Rinnah and Abby was playing with the boy's and their trucks.

"What noise does a cow make Rinnah?" McGee asked, pointing at the picture of the cow in the book.

"Mooooooooo," Rinnah said, giggling.

"Good girl," McGee exclaimed, clapping his hands, getting Rinnah to clap hers too.

Ziva stood in the doorway, smiling proudly. She watched Abby play with her sons.

"Vrrmm" Nadiv yelled excitedly.

"TUCK!" Raz shouted, pointing at the truck that Abby was moving slowly towards him.

"The trucks coming to get you!" Abby said almost as hyper and excited as the boys. Having a neice and two nephews was like heaven to her. She would be the aunt who would spoil them and just be a bit wild with them. "Quick! Get away from the truck before it gets you!"

The boys squealed, scambling onto their fronts, crawling round the lab away from the truck.

Ziva stood at the doorway smirking at Abby's immaturaties. Ziva decided it was time to make her presence noticed, the boys would notice her shortly. Ziva stepped into the lab, bending down to the same level as Raz and Nadiv.

"IMA!" Nadiv and Raz shouted when the noticed Ziva. Rinnah noticed Ziva, scrambling off McGee's lab and crawled over to Ziva beating her brothers. Within less than 10 seconds, Ziva had all three triplets hugging her. Nadiv grabbed onto Ziva's shirt, pulling himself up, trying to balance. Nadiv managed to stay balanced for a matter of seconds before landing on his bottom with an "Ouch," earning giggles from Abby, McGee and Ziva.

With the triplets tired out, Ziva and MvGee made their way up to the bullpen. McGee set up the portable play pen that Ziva had beside her desk, so she could work and look after the triplets at the same time.

Placing the triplets in the playpen, the first hour or so went smoothly, the triplets playing, the agents working, well, Ziva and McGee working, Tony annoying McGee but avoiding Ziva, Gibbs making entrances, head-slapping DiNozzo, Gibbs then leaving the bullpen, Tony continuing annoying McGee.

Then when McGee left to see Abby, there was nothing but an akward silence to fill the room. After a few minutes of silence, Ziva was grateful when Rinnah started to cry, but thankfully not waking her brothers.

Ziva pulled her chair back, lifting Rinnah out of the bullpen and resting her on her own lap.

"Shhhh, what is wrong?" Ziva whispered in the 15-month-old girls ear, while stroking her hair softly

The little girl made some noises before snuggling into her mothers chest, lightly falling asleep.

After another half an hour of akwardness between Tony and Ziva filled with cold cases, Rinnah started to cry again. Ziva pulled out her chair and picked her up but after five minutes of continuous crying Ziva reliszed she wasn't getting anywhere so, she pulled out a bottle and put it in Rinnah's mouth.

After about ten seconds of silence, Rinnah noticed it was cold milk she was drinking, and pulled the bottle out of her mouth, crying again.

_Man, that girl has some set of lungs on her. _Tony thought from his position at his desk, his head in his hands.

After another five minutes of crying Tony decided enough was just enough. Walking over to Ziva he said, "Go heat up her bottle, i'll keep an eye on the boys,"

Ziva glared at him before leaving him with the boys who were looking straight at him.

When Ziva came back, she was faced with the sight of the Tony sitting with Nadiv and Raz on the floor, playing. Ziva's heart melted at the sight of Tony playing with their sons. It was all Ziva ever wanted - for the triplets to have their father.

**Authors Note : Don't give up on this story yet, i have a few more adventures - maybe tragedies - for Tony, Ziva and the triplets. Please Reviw, thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer : I don't own NCIS but i wish i could mary McGee.**

**Author's Note : This chapter is a little confusing and vey short, i wanted this to be a little bit of a cliffhanger. **

**The unknown children chapter 6 (i think)**

Abby and McGee were standing in the elevator when the elevator suddenly jerked stopped. Abby groaned, leaning against the railing groaning once again when she didn't get a cell phone reception.

**IN THE BULLPEN!**

Ziva stood watching Tony with their boys. Rinnah started to struggle in Ziva's arms, wanting to join her borther and father. Ziva put Rinnah down on the floor so she could crawl over to Tony, Nadiv and Raz. Within less than five seconds, the power suddenly cut off, leaving the bullpen in darkness apart from the light coming through from the windows.

"Ziva?" Tony said, hoping for a reply. It sounded more likke a suggestion.

"I am here Tony," Ziva replied, walking over to him, reaching down and putting Nadiv and Raz in the play pen.

As Ziva reached down to grab Rinnah, she said, "Tony where is Rinnah?"

**Authors Note : Did i say a little bit of a cliffhanger? I am being so mean to Ziva, she get a job at NCIS Tony says he doesn't want to be part of their childrens life's and then her little girl goes and takes part in a disappearing act. I have the next chapter started. Might be able to post it tonight. If i concentrate and don't distract myself :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer : I do not own NCIS but i own a NCIS hat and a false badge with my name on it, that my gran and grandad gave me.**

**Authors Note : Nothing to say for once :O The world must be ending. Just for a little clear up, Rinnah got kidnapped, and i have already planned who by...**

**chapter...7?**

"I thought you had her," Tony said to Ziva.

"I put her on the floor, she wanted to come over to you and the boys!" Ziva exclaimed, starting to pace. Ziva started to mumble various things in Hebrew.

"Ziva," Tony said. No reply.

"Ziva!" Tony said a little louder. Still no reply.

"ZIVA!" Tony shouted. That got Ziva's attention.

_Oh, wow now i need to think of something to say. _Tony thought to himself.

"She'll just of been scared because of the blackout. She'll of crawled under someone's desk. Go find her," Tony said, hoping that he was right about her crawling under someones desk and hoping Rinnah was okay.

"But what about-" Ziva started but was cut off by Tony placing a gentle finger on her lips and handing her a flashlight.

"Go find her Zi," Tony whispered.

Ziva ran off in search of her daughter.

Less than 20 minutes later the power came back on and everyone, but Rinnah, gathered in the bullpen when the plasma screen lit up. The team gathered round the plasma scrren watching Rinnah, sitting in a chair, a lone cut down the side of her face. ZIva mumbled something into Tony's shirt when she saw her only daughter in a filthy warehouse. Ziva pulled back from Tony's embrace when she heard a voice saying "Miss me Tony? And before you get too confused, i had the blackout staged," as Jeanne walked onto the plasma screen.

Tony was the first to regain him ability to speak and ask McGee "Can she hear us?"

"No, she's filming live but she can only see us," McGee replied.

"If she's filming live, you can trace it right?" Tony asked McGee.

"I think so," McGee replied, trying not to make Tony angry and get on his bad side just now. McGee's fingers were already typing at an almighty speed

Tony grabbed his desk phone, calling Ducky and asking him to come to the bullpen.

"Dear, oh dear. Antony was in a right fluster what do we have here Jethro?" Ducky asked Gibbs, walking into the bullpen.

"Jeanne kidnapped Rinnah, we need you to tell us if there is anything we should be worried about just now," Gibbs replied.

"I would be worried about Ziva when you catch Jeanne, there will most likely be nothing of Jeanne left," Ducky replied quietly to Gibbs. "As for Rinnah the only thing i am worried about is if she gets an infection in the cut in her cheek. This situation particulary reminds me of a time when i was a young man..."

Gibbs was about to give Ducky a look to make him stop his rambling but Ducky's rambling was cut off by a beeping noise coming from McGee's computer.

"Got her,"

**Authors Note : I got distracted heh heh heh. Okay if you guys don't mind i have a few questions for the future of this fiction. **

**1. Would you like to see a Tiva marrige?**

**2. Would you like Ziva and Tony to have some more kiddies?**

**3. Would you like to see the triplets growing up with a few twists and turns?**

**4. Would you like an evil character? This is only gonna happen if Tony and Ziva get married.**

**5. I was going to throw in a undercover mission. What do you guys think and what could it be for?**

**If you would give me a few minutes of you time and review, then i can try and make this fic better for you guys. Thanks Shontelle x**


	8. Chapter 8

**Diclaimer : I don't own NCIS, i only own the characters of my creation.**

**A/N : thank you to all reviewers. Review this chapter and i will give you some of my imaginary chocolate. Enjoy!**

**The unknown children chapter 8**

**Previously on the unknown children : **

_Gibbs was about to give Ducky a look to make him stop his rambling but Ducky's rambling was cut off by a beeping noise coming from McGee's computer. _

_"Got her,"_

"Where?" Ziva nearly screamed at McGee.

"Abandoned warehouse about 4 miles north-west from here," McGee replied, taken back from Ziva screaming at him.

"How original," Tony said sarcastically under his breath while reaching for his badge and gun. He was silently hoping he wouldn't have to shoot Jeanne.

**Outside the abandoned warehouse **

"Ziver, Tony go round the back, wait 30 seconds, then go in," Gibbs ordered quietly.

Ziva ran round the back and was about to enter when Tony tugged her arm.

"Gibbs said wait 30 seconds Zi,"

Tony silently counted to 30, while Ziva paced back and forth.

5...4...3...2...1...

"Lets go!"

Ziva and Tony burst through the door to see Jeanne with her back to them, looking at Gibbs and McGee. There was one thing stopping them from taking Jeanne down. She had a gun. Pointed at a sleeping Rinnah

"Jeanne put your gun down!" Gibbs shouted at her.

Jeanne ignored Gibbs' command, eyes glued on them incase they tried to pull any tricks.

Gibbs decided to try and change his tactic. "Why are you doing this Jeanne?"

"He isn't happy with her. He doesn't want her! He wants me! He needs me!" Jeanne screamed. It was obvious to the whole team - even McGee - that Jeanne was losing it.

"Why?" Gibbs asked hoping to confuse Jeanne into letting Rinnah go.

"He doesn't want her! He want's me! He's being force to stay with her! He loves me not her!"

"Who are you talking about? Who does Tony love?" Gibbs asked pretending not to know.

"The slut that is this little bitches mother!" Jeanne screamed nodding in the direction of Rinnah who was somehow still sleeping.

Tony saw Ziva clench her gun tighter. Tony put his hand on her shoulder and mouthed at her 'wait'.

They needed to get Rinnah away from Jeanne, before Jeanne serioulsy hurt her.

"Jeanne tell me why your doing this," Gibbs said, giving Tony and Ziva a silent signal, trying to distract Jeanne. "What makes you thing Tony doesn't want Ziva?"

Tony started to creep forwards, towards sleeping Rinnah. Jeanne still had her gone pointed at her so he had to be ultra careful.

Tony was nearly behind the chair when Jeanne noticed him.

Jeanne and Ziva both gripped their go=uns.

Then she shot.

**Authors Note : Which she is it? Please review this tiny tiny tiny cliffhanger. Reviews motivate me!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer : I don't own NCIS, I only own the charaters of my own creation.**

**Authors Note : Sorry for the little cliffhanger. Also I keep forgetting to proof read my writting. Sorry. Go=uns what meant to be guns. And also the stuff with babies walking - I have no brothers or sisters or anything so i have nooo idea. Sorry again :/ Its just because the internet said normally 15 - 17 months normally babies start to walk. Don't worry though, the triplets will be walking soon :D**

**And on another note - my ice skates finally came today :)**

**The unknown children - chapter 9**

Ziva lowered her gun as Tony grabbed the gun from Jeanne's grasp.

"She shot me!" Jeanne screamed, pushing her hand down on her shoulder.

Ziva walked over to Jeanne, slapping her in the face. "That is for calling me a bitch,"

Ziva slapped her again, "That is for saying I was forcing Tony to stay with me. I wouldn't force him to do anything,"

Ziva kicked Jeanne in the stomach, "And that is for kidnapping my daughter,"

Gibbs, McGee and Tony stayed well out of the way, not wanting to interupt Ziva attacking Jeanne, it would end up in disaster. Rinnah was the only one brave enough to stop Ziva, starting to cry from her position in Tony's arms.

Ziva looked up to see her team staring at her. She briskly walked over to Tony, taking RInnah out of his arms, walking away towards where the NCIS truck was.

Tony stared after her while Gibbs and McGee cuffed Jeanne.

_Wow, she's not even been back for a day and she almost killed someone already. _Tony thought.

A hand collided with the back of Tony's head.

"Boss what was that for?" Tony questioned.

"Not going after her and letting Jeanne bad-mouth the woman you love,"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. I don't lov-"

Tony felt another head-slap being delivered. "Don't lie to me DiNozzo," Gibbs growled.

"Thank you boss," Tony replied, before running out of the warehouse, towards Ziva.

**Ncis ncis ncis ncis ncis ncis ncis ncis ncis ncis ncis ncis ncis ncis**

Jeanne sat in the interogation room. She had been dragged here after going to the hospital and her shoulder was stitched up.

Agent Gibbs walked into the room, with Agent McGee at his heels.

Gibbs sat in the seat opposite Jeanne, whilst McGee stood at the door, incase Jeanne decided to make a run for it.

"Why do you need to interogate me? You have proof!" Jeanne shouted, breaking the silence and losing her cool.

"Jeanne, we to interview you to see where we are going to send you,"

Jeanne looked confused.

"We are sending you to a mental institution Jeanne,"

**Ncis ncis ncis ncis ncis ncis ncis ncis ncis ncis ncis ncis**

Tony and Ziva stood watching Jeanne getting dragged away by two muscular men.

Ziva was holding Rinnah and Nadiv and Tony was holding Raz.

All three triplets were sleeping in their parents arms.

"She's gone for good now isn't she?" Ziva asked.

"Yeah, Zi. She's gone," Tony replied, wrapping an arm around her and walking back inside the NCIS building.

**Author's Note : No she's not *evil grin* Okay task for you guys - i have just over an adverage of 7 review's per chapter. I am going on holiday - YIPEE! So your task is - to try and get the reviews to an adverage of 7.5 reviews per chapter. It only takes a minute to review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer : I do not own NCIS just the characters of my creation - Rinnah, Raz and Nadiv.**

**Author's Note : Okay, the last chapter i told you Jeanne will be back, but not just now though. Later. But she WILL go out with a bang. Literally. **

**Please review.**

**Shontelle**

**The unknown children chapter 10.**

A month later everything was going perfect for Tony and Ziva. The triplets had started to walk - with many, many bumped bums before hand, the triplet's had got use to Tony and were spending time with their dad and enjoyed staying over. Ziva and Tony had also got closer. They were discussing moving in together - for the sake of the triplets they said - to stubborn to admit to each other they liked one other.

Ziva was dozing on the couch, the appartment was quiet, for once, Tony was looking after the triplets and it wasn't the team's weekend for working.

_Ring ring ring._

Ziva groaned. If that was Tony with _another_ stupid question, she _would_ kill him.

Ziva rolled over on her couch, lifting her phone up answering, "David,"

"Ziva, it's Jenny. You need to get to NCIS,"

"Why?" Ziva questioned while sitting up.

"You're going undercover," Jenny replied before they said their good-byes and hung up.

**Meanwhile with Tony and 3 little troubles...**

Tony jogged slowly through his appartment, stopping to take a drink of water. _How on earth did Ziva manage? The triplets were exhausting._

Tony was about to put his cup down when he was tackled to the floor by three giggling children. Tony yelped as he felt his t-shirt being soaked. The triplets didn't even notice this as they bounced all over Tony.

"Pwane!" Nadiv demanded.

"Yes! Yes! Aweopwane," Raz and Rinnah shouted.

_How on earth do they have so much energy? _Tony thought. _Jeez, what does Ziva feed them?_

Tony pulled the triplets off him, lifting them up in the air and spinning them one by one before placing them gently on the couch.

Tony grabbed the tv remote, switching on the teletubbies, hoping the triplets would settle and watch tv. The triplets all pulled themselves off the couch and sat right infront of the television. Tony chuckled at them then lay down across the couch.

_How does Ziva manage them? _Tony thought. _They have so much energy._

_Ring ring ring._

Tony jumped up, grabbing the phone, hoping the ringing wouldn't disturb the triplets, who were thankfully lost in teletubbie land.

"DiNozzo,"

"Tony, you have to come to NCIS," Came Jenny's reply.

"What? Why?" Came Tony's worried reply.

"Ziva's going undercover,"

Tony took a deep breath. _She really shouldn't scare me like that. _Tony thought.

"Be there soon then," Tony said into the phone before hanging up and trying to get the triplets downstairs into the garage.

It took about fifteen minutes for Tony to finally get the triplets rounded up.

He would grab two of them, put them on the couch, go after the third and the other two would run into different room of the appartment.

Tony eventually got to NCIS thirty minutes after Jenny called him.

"What took you?" Ziva hissed taking Nadiv in her arms.

"They ganged up on me," Tony whined.

**Later with Jenny...**

"Who will look after the triplets?" Tony questioned.

"Tony I didn't say you would be going undercover," Jenny replied.

Gibbs, Ziva and Tony looked confused.

"This is a joined mission with FBI, Ziva you will be going undercover with... Agent Sacs,"

**Author's Note : Heh heh heh. Unlucky Ziva. So i decided to go for the undercover mission :P**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer : I don't own NCIS.**

**Author's Note : Sack's and Ziva undercover - as a couple? Will he even get out alive?**

**On another note - thank you so much guy's you got the average of reviews to 7.5**

**And a little say on the questions on chapter 7, i think i'm going to make this story based more or less on the triplets growing up, and Tony and Ziva being parents to them. It may be a long story- might even have a sequal - tell me what you guys think.**

**Review!**

**Chapter 11.**

Tony's eye's widened as Jenny said Ziva and Sack's would be going undercover. Tony glanced a look at Ziva, who looked like she was going to explode.

Before Ziva could explode, Tony asked, "When will she be leaving?"

"Tomorrow. 0800 hours. You will be meeting agent Sacks at the Hilton Garden Inn Fredericksburg Hotel, Room 105,"

Ziva and Tony walked out of Jenny's office twenty minutes later. When Ziva got out of the office she let out a yell. Once she had finished, Tony wrapped an arm round her waist.

"Come on sweetcheek's it's not that bad,"

Ziva whirled round to face him. "It is Sacks. Anyone else I could of handled. But Sacks? Of all people,"

"Hey, I'd swap you. They gang up on me!" Tony whined. He sounded like a little boy telling on his brothers or sisters.

Ziva smiled slightly.

Ziva and Tony made their way down stairs to when the triplets were with Abby.

Abby was on cloud nine. She was running round the lab, the triplets chasing her with water guns.

Abby's hair and clothes were soaking wet along with the triplet's.

"Hey, Abby, I might need your help over the next week or so. I haven't got the energy for this and Ziva's going undercover," Tony shouted through the lab.

Abby stopped still, before dashing over and hugging Tony and Ziva. "Can they sleep at my place Tony? Please? Pretty please with a cherry on top and a dash of sugar Tony? Think how cool it would be to have them with me! You wouldn't need to worr-"

"Abby, you don't have the space, you can stay with me a few night okay?"

"YAY TONY!" Abby shouted, tackling him in a hug.

**NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS**

Tony rubbed the back of him shoulder. "Man I now know what McGoo feel's like everytime Abby hit's him,"

"Re-thinking your tactic for Abby to have the triplets yet?" Ziva questioned, not taking her eye's off the road.

"Re-thinking my idea, and yeah i am actually," Tony said. "Ziva your driving has so not changed,"

"Thank you," Ziva said, while cutting off another car.

**NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS**

"Come on guys!" Tony said, standing infront of the triplets. " Prove to your mummy I can control you guys,"

The triplets ignored Tony, playing with their toys.

_Man, they know how to get to me. _Tony thought.

"Come on!" Tony said changing his tactic. "If you go to bed, I'll get you chocolate!"

The triplets scrambled to their feet, running through to their room.

Tony sat them all on the bed, placing pillows round the bed just in case they fell out. He handed them each a piece of chocolate before they all ran out of the room.

"Should of seen that coming," Tony said to no-one in particular.

Ziva and the triplets were staying at his place tonight so Tony could drive Ziva to the hotel tomorrow morning. Tony knew it was most likely Ziva would be sleeping on the floor because she refused to share a bed with Sacks. Tony had insisted Ziva go to bed early for that reason.

"Not much is going to go your way next week is it?" Ziva said from the doorway in a teasing voice.

"Probably not," Tony agreed.

"You gave them chocolate," Ziva stated.

It wasn't a question but Tony nodded anyway.

"They will not go to bed now. They will be on a sugar high for hours," Ziva stated.

Tony groaned hitting his head softly on the back of the wall. That was all he needed.

**A few hours later...**

Ziva and Tony lay on the couch, watching their children doze on the other couch. _Their children. _Tony hadn't really thought about it - he had three children to raise.

And he had a gut feeling that it wasn't going to be easy.

**Author's Note : Awh! Next up - Ziva and Sacks undercover - heh heh heh - and how is Tony going to cope with the triplets if he can't even get them to go to bed? This may get intresting... Watch this space!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer : I do not own NCIS- I only own the charaters of my creation - Nadiv, Rinnah and Raz. Neither do I own Adele's Make you feel my love. Which is an awesome song by the way. Just saying.**

**Author's Note : Tony vs. Triplets AND Ziva vs. Sacks. Well well well aren't you a lucky bunch? My posting of chapter's may become more... irregular. My house of night's book's came and I am currently addictied to them. Even though I got them on Thursday I am on book 3 :) If only I put as much effort into my school work...**

_**A special shout out to Hannelovetiva - thank you for your last review.**_

**Thank you to everyone else who reviewed too.**

**Please Review!**

**Chapter 12 of the unknown children**

_"...for a million years  
to make you feel my love.  
I know you haven't made your mind up yet,  
but I would never do you wrong.  
I've known it from the moment that we met,  
no doubt in my mind..."_

Tony reached out a hand and blindly smacked the alarm clock before the music stopped playing. Tony groaned. It was 6:30 and he knew he had to get up. If the triplets were't here, he could have slept til 7:00 but the triplets were a nightmare in the mornings.

Tony pulled himself up, sitting up on the bed, planning to wake the triplets up, get them read and wake Ziva up a bit later. Tony was about to pull himself out of the bed when he noticed Rinnah standing at the door, with her teddy, crying quietly.

Tony jumped up from the bed, gently scooping up Rinnah and closing the door softly. Tony walked through his appartment before coming to his living room. He sat down, rubbing circles on Rinnah's back who had her head burried into his neck.

"Rinnah, what's wrong baby?"

"Mummy going to be goned,"

Tony rocked back and forward's gently, trying to soothe the little girl. _His little girl._

"Shhh," Tony whispered soothingly. "Mummy's going to come back, it's okay,"

"Daddy stay here?" Rinnah asked, her voice muffled.

"Yeah, Daddy's going to stay here," Tony whispered. His heart still melted when the triplets called him Dad.

"Come on, lets go wake your brothers!" Tony said after a few minutes, jumping up with Rinnah still in his arms. Rinnah giggled at Tony's immaturities and scrambled down from his arms, though to the room where her brothers slept.

Tony entered the room in time to see Rinnah clap her hands and shout, "Wakey time! Sunny means wakey!"

Tony chuckled at her before picking up both the boys and carrying them through to the living room. Tony went through to the kitchen, about to pour the triplets cereal when he noticed Rinnah behind him.

Tony bent down and picked her up. Tickling her stomach he asked, "And what do you want missy?"

Rinnah giggled before stuttering out, "P-pan-c-cakes!"

Tony sighed. He was regretting ever giving the triplets pancakes for their breakfat last weekend.

"We have to go soon, Rinnah, there isn't enough time to make pancakes,"

"Is if make now! Please?" Rinnah said, tilting her head to the side and pouting slightly.

"Okay, okay," Tony sighed. He couldn't deny her. And she was well aware of that.

Tony sat Rinnah down on the top of the work top and got to work making pancakes.

****

Ziva smelt the heavenly smell of pancakes before she was even aware she was awake.

Ziva's eyes fluttered open. She stood and stretched, looking at the clock. It was 6:45.

She slowly walked through to Tony's living room, seeing her boys lying lazily across the couch, eyes only slightly open.

Ziva went over to them, kissing them gently on the cheek. This was going to be a _long _undercover misson, away from her children.

Ziva pulled her thoughts away from the undercover mission and Sacks. She walked through to the kitchen, to be greeted by the sight of Tony and Rinnah, both of them with their faces covered in pancake batter.

Ziva chuckled at them.

"Mummy!" Rinnah exclaimed, keeping her hands behind her back.

Ziva thought nothing of it and reached down to kiss Rinnah, when Rinnah wiped pancake batter all over Ziva's face.

Ziva gasped, "Oh you are in for it now missy!"

Ziva grabbed Rinnah, tickling her. Rinnah squirmed and squealed while wiping her hands all over Ziva's top.

Ziva and Rinnah didn't even notice Tony was gone, until Ziva felt two pairs of hands, wiping pancake batter over her legs - she was regretting

"Just think, i'll be getting this all week!" Tony shouted over the three giggling triplets.

Ziva sighed. There was no way they were going to be on time at the hotel at this rate.

"Tony we need to go soon, and we still have to get them dressed and fed,"

"Hmmmm, I think i'll let them cover you in pancake mix for another few minutes,"

"Tony, the pancakes are burning,"

"Oh-" Tony stopped when he saw the triplets looking up at him. "Damn,"

**Half an hour later!**

Ziva rushed out of the bathroom, seeing Tony wrestling against Nadiv, trying to get him to put his t-shirt on.

"Tony, you said you would have them ready by the time I got out the shower," Ziva groaned, pulling her hair back into a tight ponytail.

"I had to get them to eat before getting them dressed, their clothes would be a mess by this point!" Tony defended. "And anyway, just got to get Nadiv to put his t-shirt on, then we'll be all set,"

Ziva sighed and went walked to the kitchen. She heard Nadiv laughing and Tony groaning as Nadiv ran into the kitchen.

Ziva chuckled at him. _How was Tony going to manage a whole week of this if he can't even get them dressed?_

Ziva grabbed Nadiv's t-shirt from Tony's hands.

"Hand's up," Ziva ordered Nadiv.

Nadiv put his hands up as soon as the words left Ziva's mouth.

Putting his shirt on him, Ziva heard Tony groan in frustration.

"Why?" Tony mumbled.

Ziva just chuckled at him, lifting Nadiv up and kissing his cheek gently.

"Good boy,"

"Alright let's go before he does something else to show i'm not good at looking after them!" Tony exclaimed.

Ziva chuckled before gathering the triplet's coats and leaving the appartment.

**In the car!**

"Make sure they go to bed at a reasonable time Tony. And don't make them addicted to take aways,"

"Zi quit nagging, we'll be fine, won't we?" Tony said, turning round to grin at the triplets when he hit a red light.

The triplets just stared at him.

Tony sighed, "Guys, can't you even agree with me to make your mum feel a bit better?

The triplets shook their heads at the same time, turning so they didn't see Tony's face. Ziva laughed at them, while Tony mumbled things that no-one could understand.

**10 Minutes later - Sacs and Ziva..**

Ziva walked into the hotel room, on the phone to Jenny, seeing Sacs sitting on the edge of the bed.

"...remember the room is bugged by them and us," Jenny stated for about the hundreth time.

"Yes, we know," Ziva replied

"And Ziva?"

"Yes?"

"Try not to kill him,"

Ziva chuckled, "No Promises,"

"You don't like him, but there's people in high places, who don't want to see his body on an autopsy table yet,"

"Okay,"

"Bye, stay save Ziva,"

"You too,"

Ziva hung up the phone, when Sacks came towards her.

"Hello my dear," Sacks said reaching down to kiss her for affect of the cameras hiden in their room.

"You try anything, and I will make sure you never kiss anyone again, not even your mother," Ziva hissed in Sack's ear.

**Authors Note : I wanted to make the triplets a little cheeky in this chapter, and gang up on Tony and just pretty much do the opposite of what he says - don't worry, they will get better and Tony will be able to control them eventually!**

**Can we try and get the review total up to 96? That would mean an adverage of 8 reviews per chapter :O Please guys? I would love you (Not that I already don't, cause I do 3).**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer : I don't own NCIS I only own Nadiv, Rinnah and Raz - Tony and Ziva's children.**

**Authors Note : Okay, very delayed and i'm dead sorry! I won't bore you with my excuses though! But 97 reviews in total! You guys are awesome! Thank you to all reviewers! **

**Reviews are greatly appreciated! *Nudge nudge***

**The unknown children chapter 13**

Sacks moved across the room, standing next to the tray with a kettle, some biscuits and some other things. With his hands shaking slightly he poured two cups of tea as Ziva sat on the bed.

_How is Tony getting on? Is his appartment wrecked yet? _Ziva questioned herself.

She shook her head. She shouldn't think negative. She should believe in Tony.

But how could she? Tony couldn't cope with one child. Never mind _three._

Sacks brought Ziva's thinking to a stop when he handed her a cup of tea.

Ziva accepted it, taking a sip. With great amount of effort Ziva swallowed the tea. It tasted worse than toilet water.

**Back with Tony... **

Tony grabbed Rinnah, stopping her from running after the ball.

Tony had thought taking the triplets to the park would be a good idea. He was far from right.

Tony had put the boys in the double stroller, and carried Rinnah - she was the lightest - and put them in the park, forgetting to close the gate. Tony had put Rinnah down, taken the boys out of the stroller, gave Nadiv the football they had made Tony bring, went to park the stroller in the corner of the park, next to a bench, turned round and caught a glimpse of the triplets running out of the park, over to the large field. Two kids who were playing in the park started to laugh at Tony as he ran out of the park, trying to round up the triplets.

Tony made a grab at Raz, lifting him up on to his shoulders, holding on to his leg. Tony jogged over to the park and to put Raz and Rinnah in the double stroller.

Putting Raz in the stroller, he was about to put Rinnah in, when he looked up and caught saw Nadiv climbing into the stroller.

"You guys are seriously inseparable," Tony complained, pushing the stroller out of the park.

**With Ziva...**

Ziva walked into the ensuite bathroom. She was on the verge of pulling her hair out. Sacks was driving her INSANE. Ziva would never of labeled him as a cuddler. And he couldn't kiss to save himself. That was the worst fake sex Ziva had EVER had.

She splashed water on her face, looking at herself in the mirror. She had a sudden urge to call Tony and ask him how the triplets were.

Ziva shook her head. No. She couldn't phone him. She was undercover, the room was bugged and she would blow the entire operation.

_I'm just missing them, it's the first time i've been away from them. _Ziva thought, splashing more water on her face.

**At home with Tony (oh dear) ...**

Tony dashed through his appartment, turning the television down. Nadiv, Raz and Rinnah were running around, with only t-shirts and pants on, driving Tony up the wall. Raz was in the living room, throwing toys around and turning the television up full volume. Rinnah was in the kitchen, she had decided to empty all the cupboards and drawers within her reach. And Nadiv was in Tony's bedroom, pulling the covers and pillows off the bed, attempting to shove the matress off the bed. He currently had the matress balancing half on the bed frame, half off.

Tony heard a thump and dashed through to his bedroom, greeted by the sight of Nadiv, jumping on the matress, which was lying on the floor.

Nadiv squealed as he couldn't land on his feet and landed on the matress with a gentle thump. Tony watched him with curious eyes, as Nadiv yawned, grabbing the covers and snuggling under them, closing his eyes. Tony watched as Nadiv settled into a light sleep.

Tony sighed, picking Nadiv up and carrying him through to the bedroom/nursery he had set up.

_Even though his children could be pains, they were incredibly cute._

Tony remembered what Ziva had said just over a week ago. She had told him that things could only get better, that the children were just testing their limits. Tony had many emotions about the children. He was scared - of them! He was nervous - of watching them grow, and what would happen in the future. He was excited - of the unknown, the future. He was scared of the inevitable. Then there were the feelings he couldn't name. The feelings he had never experienced.

Many emotions were swirling round and round Anthony DiNozzo Junior's head. Emotions that scared him. Emotions that made him feel vunerable. And emotions that made Tony DiNozzo feel something that was against the Gibbs-law. Love, to his partner, Ziva David.

**NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS**

Abby sat on the floor of her lab, with Timothy McGee shuffling through folders. Sheets of paper work. It was hard to believe team Gibbs had done this much paper work done in a month. Especially with Tony on the team. McGee chuckled silently to himself. hE makes the paper do the work. He launches it across the room.

McGee looked up at Abby. The light was hitting her perfectly. Her hair was shining, her skin flawless, her make up perfect. Tim could see the concentration in her features. In her eyes. Her mouth was slightly open. Her eyebrows knitted together. Concentrating as much as she could. Tim smiled slightly. He loved her, she could never know. She doesn't love him. The were once so in love. Now so far away from love...

**NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS**

**With Ziva - and Sacks!**

Ziva was lying out on the balcony, shades on, reading a book, next to no other that Sacks.

Sacks nudged Ziva for the fifth time that hour. Ziva supressed a groan. Half a day and she was already pulling her hair out. She had _at least _another 6 days of this.

Ziva pulled her shades down, giving Sacks a questioning look.

"Do you want a drink, sweetheart?" He asked for the fifth time.

"No thank you, _sweetheart," _Ziva replied.

Five times he had asked if she wanted a drink. Five times she had said no. And she still had to have dinner with him! Supressing a groan, Ziva pulled her sunglasses back up and looked for where she was in her book.

**NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS**

Tony sat in his living room, in silence. One thing the DiNozzo appartment had rarely heard recently. Silence, something which is taken for granted so often, yet rarely heard when you have children.

Tony grabbed the tv remote, switched the dvd player on, inserting a random dvd from his pile, and settled on the couch to watch it.

The triplets would be starting to play up soon, it was only a couple minutes past six...

**NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS (with Ziva)**

Ziva and Sacks, or who they were precieving to be - Katrine and Aaron Grigg, walked through the building of the hotel.

Something caught the corner of Ziva's eye, just around the corner of the corrider. Ziva told Sacks to keep going to the resteraunt that she had forgot something in the hotel room.

Ziva steadied her breathing, and pushed herself onto the front of her feet before walking in the opposite direction from Sacks. Ziva waited uptil Sacks had left ehr line of vision, before following the wall, round the corner.

Ziva gasped at what she saw - the sight of two of her former Mossad friends, Meya and Nazeam, standing infront of her. Ziva pushed them into the janitors cupboard, nearby.

Ziva stared at her two former best friends before they hugged her.

Ziva pulled back, hissing at them, "What are you doing here? You could jeprodise my career!"

"We had to come and see you, Ziva, we have been planning to come and see you," Meya said to her best friend since high school.

"And we are here on order's of your father. He believes you are in great danger Zivaleh," Nazeam lied, draping his arm over Meya, for his act and no more.

"So now he cares about me," Ziva snarled. She rubbed her forehead. "I have to go. But I want a better explaination after this mission is finished," She hissed at her former friends, before storming out of the cupboard.

"Think she believes us?" Meya asked, pulling away from Nazeam's grasp.

"Knowing Ziva, she will not be able to keep her mouth shut for long. If she thinks we are lying, she will confront us," Nazeam said, pulling the door open and walking down the corridor, to their hotel room.

Meya swipped the key from Nazeam's hand, dashing ahead of him, shouting behind her, "Your on the couch!"

Nazeam chuckled at her, before pulling out his phone and texting Eli - 'Everything is order. We have spoke to Ziva. We think she is falling for it. Do we keep to plan A?' Before sending it.

**NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS (Earlier that day - Meya and Nazeam)**

Nazeam stood infront of Meya, his hands firmly planted on her shoulders. He shook her furiously.

"No Meya! She is evil! She killed Ari! Your fiance! Do you not want revenge? She killed my best friend! She is evil!" Nazeam screamed at her. He had never been able to control his emotions which made his a 'weak' Mossad officer.

Meya was the oppoisite of him. She had straight brown dark hair which bouced around her sholders, where Nazeam had curly light brown hair. Nazeam was a good officer out in the field, shooting a gun, chasing people, where Meya was better at undercover work. She was furious, a good fighter, she could use a gun accurately, and was much better that Nazeam at keeping her emotions under-control. Even though the two weren't related, they grew up closely together, and were like brother and sister after Ari got shot and Ziva left.

According to the report NCIS had filed, Agent Gibbs had killed Ari. Neither Meya or Nazeam believed Agent Gibbs could take down Ari. They had more faith in him than that.

Meya and Nazeam had started to question Agent Gibbs story, after Ziva got herself transfered to NCIS. About 6 months ago, they had started to pull _alot_ of strings and asked alot of people in high places. Leading to the truth, that Ziva killed Ari.

"If we kill her, does that not mean we are as bad as her?" Meya asked.

"No it means we are getting even, Meya, for Ari,"

Meya shook her head. She couldn't kill her best friend. "I can not kill her Nazeam,"

Nazeam shook her head in disgust at her. "When did you become so weak? You loved Ari, yet you are not willing to get revenge for him? He would be disgusted at you!"

Meya's head shot up. Her hand shot up at the same time, striking Nazeam's face.

Nazeam smirked gently. What Meya didn't know is, Meya was falling straight into his plan. Make her feel guilty and angry and then she will be angry at Ziva.

They were going to kill Ziva David.

**Authors Note : YAY for evil characters! Thank you to my friends Mia and Nassim who I took the names from :) They aren't evil in real life. Well... thats up for debate ;)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer : I don't own NCIS or any of the show's characters. I only own characters of my creation who aren't on the show - Nadiv, Raz and Rinnah David, Meya and Nazeam**

**Authors Note : Okay, guys seriously? I know the last chapter wasn't my best writing but 5 reviews? 5? It was worth more than that surely :/ So i know people aren't going to agree with this but i'm not going to update chapters until i get at least 7 reviews per chapter before i update. The main reason being the fact I am writing this story for you guys and I need to know if you are enjoying it. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and please review this chapter!**

**The unknown children chapter 14 **

_Sometimes everything isn't what it precieves to be with the human eye. Sometimes you need to look a bit more carefully to see what things actually mean..._

Ziva dashed down to the hotel's restaurant. Skidding to a hault, she pulled her dress down, and quickly fixed her hair. She walked in with a calm mask plastered on her face.

She sat down, opposite Sacks, falsly smiling at him.

**NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS**

Tony ran through his house, chasing his kids. He had been trying to round up the triplets for over an hour now.

Groaning in frustration, Tony flung himself onto his couch, covering his face with his hands. He felt Rinnah clamber on top of him, tugging at his hands. Tony pulled his hands from his face, wrapping them round the little girl, letting her rest her head on his chest.

"You gona be good for Daddy now?" Tony asked hopefully.

Rinnah pulled back, staring at Tony before shaking her head from side to side, grinning.

Tony sighed loudly at the little girl. He loved her but she could be a _BIG _pain at times.

Tony stood, taking Rinnah ith his, tossing her in the air, earning giggles from the little girl, before placing her on her feet.

_How had his life become so entertaining suddenly?_

**NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS**

McGee, Abby and Palmer stood by the bar. They had been downing shots for the past 3 hours now. McGee was pretty much wrecked, Palmer was able to hold his liqour - just about - and it was no surprise to either of the guys that Abby could out drink the pair of them.

McGee stumbled across the room, pulling at the door to the bathroom. Tim continued to pull with all his weight until Abby yelled from across the bar, "It's a push door Timmy!"

**NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS**

Tony opened the door to his car, unbuckling seatbelts and placing the triplets on the ground, one by one. Moving to the door of Gibbs' house, Tony knocked on the door. After a few knocks and not getting any answer, Tony moved to the window, peering inside. Stumbling back, he ordered the triplets into the car, thankful that they listened to him for once.

Still stunned by what he had saw, Tony rushed back to his car, taking off. Tony tried to shake the image from his head. The image of Gibbs and Jenny kissing.

**NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS**

Tim grabbed hold of the table to balance himself, stopping himself from falling. Tim walked over to Abby, grabbing her hand, spinning her round in a circle, trying to keep in time with the music. Palmer and Abby laughed at him, before Abby accepted Tim's invitation to dance.

Tim rested his chin on Abbys head. "I love you Abby,"

Palmer's eyes widened. Palmer stood, to watch Abbys reaction.

Abby's eyes widened, almost popping out her head. She pulled back to see he looked very serious. Abby pulled herself out of Tim's grip, walking over to Palmer, asking him to make sure McGee got home alright and leaving the bar.

**NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS**

Ziva lay on her left side, her back to Sacks, who was snoring heavily.

_Why were Meya and Nazeam really here? It was too much of a coincedence. Gibbs' rule number 39 - there is no such thing as a coincidence. Ziva was pretty sure that Meya and Nazeam weren't a couple either. Meya seemed so... distant and cold towards Nazeam. They couldn't be a couple, Ziva refused to believe it. _

Ziva rolled over, saw Sacks lying across the bed, arms stretched, mouth open, snoring heavily. Ziva sighed, rolling out the bed, sauntering over to the couch, collapsing on it. It was going to be a long night.

**NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS **

_**The next day.**_

Tony walked into the bullpen, the same time as Leroy Jethro Gibbs. Tony ducked his head, trying to avoid making eye contact with Gibbs.

Gibbs looked at Tony, getting worried. Tony was never silent in mornings, he always made some sort of comment, whether it was a smart-ass comment or just a 'Good Morning'.

Gibbs slid infront of Tony, so he couldn't move.

"Tony? Whats the matter?"

"Nothing Boss,"

"Tony," Gibbs growled.

Tony threw his hands in the air. "Rule 12 mean anything to you Boss?"

"Well seeing i made the rules up DiNozzo," Gibbs growled, "I think it should really mean something then,"

"Why are you breaking your own rules then?"

**NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS**

Abagail Scuitto flipped her phone open, quickly reading the text message that was displayed on her screen.

'Abby, please. If I did something to embarrass you then I'm sorry. Tim x x x'

Abby sighed, deleting the message, throwing her phone gently on her bed.

**NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS**

"Tony does it matter?" Jenny asked for the millionth time.

"Yes! I want to know what reason my boss has for breaking his own rule,"

"Okay Tony," Jenny sighed, getting prepared to spin some sort of magnificent lie.

"We weren't-" Jenny started to be cut off by Gibbs.

We're together DiNozzo," Gibbs imput, drapping his arm over Jenny's shoulder. Jenny stared at him, a questioning look.

"I'm sick of pretending,"

**Author's Note : I have major stuff planned for Meya and Nazeam, but ideas are welcome. Review! **


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer : I don't own NCIS, only the characters who do not appear in the show - the triplets, Meya and Nazeam.**

**Authors Note : Late isn't even the word for this chapter! And I'm really sorry. :( Keep reviewing though please and I'll try my hardest to update more I promise!**

**I got a review the other week, which really sort of gave me the 'what on earth you waiting for, update!' I needed so thank you :)**

**A little bit of a babble here, you don't have to read it though! I just really want to say thank you to EVERYONE who has reviewed, read this story, subscribed to this story and to me as an author! Never in a million years did I think people would be reading my stories, and I never thought I would get so many readers and reviews. Its nice to know that alot of people have subscribed and waiting on me to get my ass in gear and to get a move on. And I really am sorry for keeping you guys waiting, but hopefully now, I'll get a move on and get started with some action 'cause I have alot planned! Thank you so much for putting up with me :)**

**Keep revewing please! **

**The Unknown Children Chapter 15**

Nazeam paced back and forth of his and Meya's hotmel room.

"You weren't convincing enough!" Nazeam screamed at her. "She'll never believe this!"

Meya stared into space, ignoring Nazeam.

Nazeam stepped forward, slapping Meya. "Why don't you care? Did you not even love Ari? He would be ashamed of you, you heartless bitch. You didn't love him, you never loved him you heartless cow," Nazeam yelled at her.

Meya's head snapped up. She slowly stood up and pointed at Nazeam. "You know I loved Ari with everything I had. Don't say I didn't love him. You know I did,"

Nazeam smirked as Meya stormed away from him. He had her exactly where he wanted her.

**NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS**

Tony DiNozzo fell backwards onto his bed, exhausted. Most guys by 11 o'clock on a Thursday night were in bed or watching tv. Not Tony DiNozzo though. He has 3 hyperactive 17-month-old children to deal with. Tony changed his clothes for a pair of pyjama bottons and an old baggy worn-out sweatshirt. He crawled under his covers, sprawling out on his bed, falling asleep instantly.

**NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS**

**The Next Day...**

Ziva ran back inside to the hotel room, grabbing her bag before rushiing back out, to meet Sacks. Ziva spun round as she caught a glimpse of Nazeam leaning against the opposite wall. Ziva flung Nazeam dirty looks, as he waved at her.

_What was he up to?_

**NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS**

As the triplets yelled in their play-pen next to Antony DiNozzo's desk, Tony hit his head off his hand. He pulled his chair back, tiredly rubbing his eyes, lifting Nadiv out of the playpen, sitting him on the desk.

"C'mon Nadiv, stop it," Tony yawned. It was clear that Nadiv was the leader of the triplets noise-making.

Nadiv grinned at his father, before filling his lungs with air and screaming all over again.

Tony swung Nadiv off his desk, placing him back in the playpen. Tony fell forwards, resting his head on the desk.

As Tony hit his head off the desk, Abby, Jenny and Gibbs walked into the bullpen (or in Abby's case, bounded into the bullpen). Abby bounded over to Tony.

"Why the down face Tony?" Abby asked too cheerful for Tony's liking.

Tony sat up slightly, and pointed to the triplets playpen. As Tony was about to place his head back on the desk, Rinnah threw a stuffed.1 toy at him, before bursting into a heap of giggles along with her brothers.

"Why don't I take them for a day Tony?" Abby suggested.

"Abbs, you'll never manage them on your own," Tony grumpbled, pulling Rinnah out of the plypen to feed her. Tony had learned to feed them one by one and NOT to feed them all at the same time. He'd only make that mistake once.

"We're in this together DiNozzo," Gibbs imput. "Me and Jen will take the other two,"

"But boss..."

"DiNozzo, me, Jen and Abby are taking the triplets tonight. No arguing. I need an agent who's gonna be able to work and not die at his desk. Go home, get some rest,"

****

Ziva ran her fingers through her hair. She didn't know how she was going to handle _him._

He had only about a million bad habits. Snoring, cuddling, snorting, kissing terribly, taking up most of the bed, and that was only during the night.

Sacks came up to where she was standing, in the middle of the street, before grabbing her hand, and pulling her inside yet another clothes shop.

_Does he want to be killed?_

****

**6 hours later.**

Abby, Gibbs and Jenny all arrived at their homes with a different visitor.

Abby had Nadiv, Jenny took Raz and Gibbs had taken Rinnah.

Gibbs strolled into his house, with Rinnah behind him. Rinnah stopped in the middle of the kitchen and looked around. Gibbs smiled, before picking her up and taking her downstairs to his basement.

"Boat!" Rinnah shouted, struggling in Gibbs' arms to get nearer.

Gibbs laughed at her before setting her on the frame of the boat.

He walked over to his desk, pulling out a handful of tools. Walking back to Rinnah, he placed one of the tools in her hands, placing his gently ontop of hers.

_Flashback:_

_Gibbs walked into his basement, faced with the sight of his daughter, Kelly, stuck inbetween the floor and his most recent boat._

_"Kelly what are you doing?" Gibbs had laughed._

_Kelly tried to wiggle her way out again, before frowning. "Stuck Daddy!"_

_Gibbs had laughed even more, before walking over, and helping her slip out. He had received a big hug in return._

_"I love you Daddy,"_

**.**

Abby opened the door to her appartment and watched as Nadiv sat down in the middle of her living room, dumping an armful of toys on the carpet.

Abby laughed and went through to her bedroom, placing Nadiv's clothes and such on the floor.

She slowly strolled through to her living room, watching Nadiv as he played with his toys.

_Flashback:_

_Nothing in Abby Scuito's life had been simple. People bullied her at school for having deaf parents. People had often assumed she was deaf too._

_Abby saw herself as a 8-year-old girl, walking into school, her parents on each side of her. She looked around as people stared and pointed. She had heard them whispering things about her and her parents, assuming she couldn't hear them. _

_As her parents were saying good-bye, a lot of the students gathered around Abby and her parents, intrested to see sign language. _

_Abby felt herself go bright red, trying to hide her face from everyone._

_She had ran away from home that evening, desprate to get away from the accusing fingers, and the lack of sound in her house._

****

Jenny ran into her house, holding Raz's hand, swinging his arm back and forth as he laughed with her.

"Alright go that room there, while I put your stuff away," Jenny panted. Bending over, Jenny stood for a few moments, catching her breath.

Jogging up 2 flights of stairs, Jenny placed Raz's clothes on the floor of her spare room. As clothes spilt out, Jenny picked them up, carefully folding them.

_Flashback:_

_A 10-year-old Jenny Shepard and her best friend Katie, ran through her house, running towards her fathers office. Both of them panting hard, the doors flew open. _

_Jenny and Katie froze on the spot, as Colonel Jasper Shepard stepped out of his office, with an annoyed look on his face. _

_"What are you girls doing?" He asked, quietly but dangerously._

_Boths girls looked at each other, before shrugging._

_That was the last time Jenny ever rememebered seeing Katie._

****

Tony walked through the mall, stopping outside a jewellery shop. Taking a deep breath, he walked into the shop, holding Ziva's ring tight in his hand.

As someone watched from across the mall, Tony looked round at all the rings, stopping beside one of the sales assistant.

Tony spent over an hour looking at the rings, trying to find the right ring, yet feeling like someone was watching him.

And he was right. Over the opposite side of the mall, Jeanne Beniot stood, watching Antony DiNozzo, pick out the perfect ring.

**Authors Note : TOLD YOU SHE'D BE BACK!**

**So a pretty short chapter, nothing that happened in this chapter was in my rough draft. Only one of the flashback are tied in with the next chapter.**

**So, Jeanne is back? Next chapter : Triplets, more of ziva and sacks, nazeam and meya. And maybe some Jeanne. You know what to do! Click that little review button! :D**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer ; I don't own NCIS or any characters which appear in the show. Everything which isn't in the story is mines ;D**

**Authors Note ; This is far to late. Real sorry guys ;/**

**Thanks to everyone who's reviewed! Hopefully I'll start updating more ;D**

**Here we go again ; Chapter 16(wow!)**

**The Unknown Children, Chapter 16.**

Tony DiNozzo pulled up outside his house, looking into the windmirror.

A green car pulled up behind him. It had been following him home from the mall.

Tony reached over into the compartment on the sideboard. Pulling out his gun and his badge. Slipping them into his jacket pocket, he grabbed the carrier bag, and climbed out of the car. Looking over his shoulder he pushed his keys into the door, and was about to turn the key when he heard a familiar voice say, "Miss me Tony?"

**NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS**

Ziva and Sacs were sitting outside in the sun, near the pool when two shadows blocked their sun. Ziva pulled her shades down to end up making eye contacts with Meya and Nazeam. Standing up, she looked at the pair of them with a questioning look.

As Nazeam brushed past her Ziva, he whispered in her ear "You'll regret what you did to Ari, mark my words Ziva David,"

Ziva sat back in her deck chair, her hands shaking as she picked up her book. She saw Sacs staring at her, and hissed, "What? Stop looking at me,"

Pulling her knee's up to her chest, she looked over the book and saw Meya looking at her, nodding towards the toilets and holding up 5 fingers. Ziva nodded quickly, eager to get Meya to stop before she got her in trouble.

**NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS**

Tony grabbed at Jeanne's arm and pulled her inside.

"What are you playing at? Why are you here? Anyone could've seen you. Are you crazy?" He rushed, closing the door and locking it behind him.

"You're going to propose to her," Jeanne whispered. It wasn't a question, but Tony nodded anyway.

"How could you? You-you said you loved me"

"Things-people change" Tony said harshly. "Circumstances change,"

"You don't love her. She's just a replacement of me,"

"I love her. In ways I never loved you," He said turning on his heel. "You should leave,"

"You don't love that bitch. You don't love her. You love me. And only me,"

"No...I don't. I stopped loving you long ago Jeanne. I love Ziva. She's had my children, she's come back and I love her,"

Jeanne stepped forward and placed her hand on his cheek. "You don't have to lie to me. You don't have to lie to yourself,"

"I'm lying to nobody," Tony said harshly, pulling away from her.

Jeanne pulled a knife out from her boot, quickly plunging it into Tony's stomach. He moaned as he fell to the ground, looking up at Jeanne.

"I'm sorry Tony, but if I can't have you, neither can she," Jeanne called over her shoulder as she walked from Tony's apartment.

**NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS**

Ziva walked quickly towards the bathrooms 10 minutes later and pulled the door open. Slipping inside, she ran her fingers through her hair, and checked the back to her trousers for her gun.

"I'm not going to hurt you," Meya called, from where she was leaning against the wall.

Ziva span around, facing her old best friend.

"He's planning to kill you, you know," Meya said casually and calmly, as if galking about what she had for dinner last night, or talking about the last movie she saw.

"I gathered he was going to do something like that. How did he find out?"

"A lot of digging. Phone calls, we've chased up a lot of dead leads over the past few year. Did you know your Mom had links with the Japanese president 3 years before she died? She was ordered to kill his brothers girlfriends cousins friends friends husband,"

Ziva smirked and replied, "You memorised that?"

"I had it written on a piece of paper inside the book I was reading. I didn't want to look like a right geek and bring my book to the bathrooms with me,"

Ziva laughed, before asking, "How come you're telling me what Nazeam's up to? Why are you not helping him rather than helping me?"

"Sometimes, Ziva, we can't avoid orders. Sometimes we have to do what we don't want to. You forget, that when we were children, I am more open minded than Nazeam. Your father ordered you to kill Ari. You wouldn't have awnted to, but your father told you to. You couldn't disobey that order, and in all, it was for the greater of good,"

**NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS**

Tony pulled the knife from his stomach, grunting. Staying lying down, he grabbed his phone from his pocket, dialing McGee's number, he waited. One ring. Two ring. Three ri-

"Hello?"

"McGee -Tony. Jeanne -been here- stabbed - knife - lies-" Tony stammered, his vision blurring.

McGee must've got the message, because the next thing Tony was aware of was McGee standing over him, slapping his face telling him to wake up.

**NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS**

Meya and Ziva went running out of the hotel's swimming pool, alerted by gun shots that went off. Both girls pulling guns out themselves, from various places, bracing themselves for the scene that was going to lie ahead of them.

As they pulled the door open, they were faced with just Nazeam standing there. It seemed everyone else who had previously been there, had ran when the gun shots were fired. Ziva's eyes travelled backwards, to see Sacs lying on the floor not breathing, by the looks of things, blood pouring from his chest.

Nazeam looked at the two girls, whispering, "Its just me against you girls now, me and Ari,"

Both the girls eye's travelled to behind Nazeam, where no other than Ari Haswari stood.

**AN : Yeah...I dont know what any of that was, none of that was in my original notes :P**

**But anyway, review and let me know what you think! :D**


	17. Authors Note - will update by next week!

I'm exceptionally behind on this story, and I'm SO sorry! I'll be re-writing it over the next week or two(I read it over, and there's a lot of mistakes I'd like to right), and adding more to it, I promise! Seriously. I will.

If I don't, just send me an angry review!

Thanks guys:)


End file.
